


Good Enough

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [84]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: I'm shitty at titles. Scully thinks back on her relationship with the men in her life.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: "no one will ever love you the way I do."

In the days that Dana thought would be her last on earth she ruminated over her life. She considered her father and sister, the friends she lost in this quest that in the end will be the death of her, but mostly she thinks of Mulder.

Multiple times she wakes up to his sleeping form in a chair next to her bed. Sometimes he is holding her hand and sometimes he’s holding her hand and resting his stubbled cheek on it in a position that cannot be conducive to a good nights rest.

It’s in those times that she wants him the most. He hasn’t hidden his feelings for her but he’s been careful in the past few months to not quite say everything he’s thinking around her. Meanwhile, Dana is just beginning to understand her own feelings for him.

The men in her life have always made her feel less than. Her father did so mostly unintentionally. He was a disciplinarian and he did put more stress on his younger, more studious, daughter because of Melissa’s wild nature but mostly it was how much he was away. Each time he returned it was as if they had to rebuild their relationship and she always felt deep down that he left again because she had somehow let him down.

“Stop crying Dana, stand up straight. Study hard and stay strong Starbuck, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Of course, those were just the misunderstandings that have always happened between a child and their parent.

Bill did try to make her work for his approval. He had no control over Melissa and was usually forced to listen to her so he exerted his small amount of power over his younger sister.

As a girl, Dana only wanted to please Bill, as a teen she resented him but was still desperate for his approval, and as a woman, she always felt eight again whenever he chastised her.

“Dana you’re too old to be acting this way. Stop with the rebellion already, we get it. You know dad would want better for you.”

The next major male influence was Daniel. A mess of a relationship. He was so smart and he’d zeroed in on her from day one. She understands now that his intentions were always less than pure but at the time it was so exciting. So many promises were made and she truly fell for each one of them until the day his wife showed up at her door and she truly saw the consequences of her actions. Daniel had been furious about the entire situation. He told Dana that they needed to run away together and when she reminded him of his children he seemed unfazed. Daniel had always held the intellectual upper hand, always reminding her of his maturity and experience. He always knew what was right and she believed him.

Until that day.

“You need me, Dana. Think of all you could accomplish! The FBI is a waste of your talents. And deep down you know that no one will ever love you the way I do.”

Even though she knew he was wrong and knew she didn’t need him part of her still held his last words in her heart.

Jack was different. He was kind to her and respected her but still held that same air of authority. Dana never seemed to be enough for him. The first time she was injured in the line of duty he didn’t even visit her in the hospital. It was just a broken arm but his forgetfulness hurt worse than the break. When they finally decided to move on he patted her hand and moved on.

He was never really meant to settle down.

“This is the right choice, Dana. I’m sorry I’m leaving so quickly but this lead is still hot, you understand. I paid the tab. We’ll talk soon.”

But Mulder.

She still found herself trying to prove herself to him but he never asked her to do it. He didn’t demand anything of her; he just knew she would come through. His total faith in her blew her away at times. Mulder had his faults. Times, when he ran off before calling her continuously, brought back bad memories but even in those cases he always knew she would save him. He counted on her, respected her, and she suspected, loved her deeply.

His love was unselfish in its way. Despite the times he would take her for granted she knew he cared.

The proof of this was sitting right in front of her bruised bags under his eyes and a rumpled shirt.

He didn’t leave like her father.

Didn’t belittle like her brother.

Didn’t demand like Daniel.

And didn’t forget like Jack.

He just loved her.

“Hey,” his voice is sleepy and raspy, “How long have you been awake? You should have woken me.”

Scully’s cheeks warm slightly and she looks down that their clasped hands.

“You need your sleep Mulder, and that chair can’t be comfortable. You need to go home and get a good nights rest.”

He shakes his head vehemently, “I won’t leave you, Scully.”

Mulder takes her hand and holds it to his lips, “Never. I’ll be here as long as you let me stay.”

His puppy dog eyes beg her and she cups his cheek, “Then stay.”


End file.
